This is a project to evaluate the efficacy of a combination education/medical surveillance program designed to alter worker behavior towards cancer risk and to study the acceptance of the program by labor and management. Specifically, the project will (a) evaluate the outcome of preventive education on worker behavior, (b) identify organizational, administrative, and personal characteristics of labor and managerial personnel that facilitate or impede behavioral change and (c) identify factors which facilitate or impede the adoption of the educational program by labor and management. The overall evaluation design is a randomized intervention trial with control groups. Plants, stratified by sex composition of the work force and level of hazardous material used in the manufacturing process, will be randomly assigned to control or experimental groups in the standard educational program currently in operation. The experimental groups will receive an education program based on the health belief model identifying critical factors associated with behavioral change. Behavior change in experimental and control groups will be measured by various indicators identified by the model. The level of participation in a medical surveillance program being sponsored by the Union will also be assessed. The proposed evaluation builds on previous epidemiologic research in occupational disease risks among workers in four of the major rubber manufacturing companies participating in the medical surveillance program. Cohorts of rubber manufacturing workers have been identified historically and followed through time, in efforts to identify mortality and morbidity excesses, and to relate these phenomena to past work experience and, where possible, to specific causative agents. The results of these studies, used in the past for classifying work areas and exposures according to risk potential, will be useful in defining work place behavior and potential change by risk categories. Specific emphasis is placed on the description of patterns of cancer occurrence and the identification of carcinogenic environments in the workplace.